


Times (Heart)

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, a different beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Thanks to CrushedRose who did the beta editing and to egmon73 who helped to choose the lyrics.





	Times (Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CrushedRose who did the beta editing and to egmon73 who helped to choose the lyrics.

**“Times” ( _Heart_ )**

 

First time.

 

When Mycroft Holmes met Gregory Lestrade for the first time they were on a crime scene, someone tried to kill him and his plus one during a concert. His date was seriously injured.

“funny” Mycroft thought, his date was boring and he would never agree to a second date anyway, but instead the detective on the other hand was really interesting. Very…

 

_Every time I see you, no matter what we do_

_There's a strange reaction, can you feel it too?_

_My heart starts missing a beat_

_My heart starts missing a beat_

_Every time_

 

When Gregory Lestrade met Mycroft Holmes for the first time the he was going to get married in a week.

 

 

Second time.

 

When Greg met Mycroft for the second time they were in a hospital room and he witnessed a sibling rivalry that would put the rest of the world siblings to shame.

 

_“Why are you here?”_

_“The Detective Inspector has been so kind to call me.”_

_“To do what? You don't care about me!”_

_“Sherlock, this is unfair...”_

_“You've always said “caring is not an advantage”, Mycroft. The door is behind you. Good night !”_

 

When Mycroft met Greg for the second time he had to face his brother's drug addiction...and a new feeling. He sat on a chair outside Sherlock's room; he seemed so desperate, so lonely.

Greg returned from the coffee machine with two hot drinks (definitely it couldn't be called coffee). His gold band shining on his finger.

 

 

Times in-between

 

Mycroft had to meet the detective Inspector several times because his brother seemed to find a new interest in solving crimes instead of using drugs.

 

Greg started a new collaboration with the ‘minor in transport’ in order to keep Sherlock clean. He found it exceeded his duty, but Sherlock was a good guy that only needed some help.

 

The two men started seeing each other once a week to talk about the new consultant detective and they become somehow ‘friends’.

 

_If I didn't love you, I would look around for someone else_

_But every time I see you, you have the same effect_

_My heart starts missing a beat_

_Every time_

 

 

 

When times changes.

 

The first time Mycroft had to talk about his relationship Greg asked him if he ever saw the ‘ _injured   man_ ‘ again...and he noticed Greg didn't wear the gold band anymore.

 

The third time in a week Mycroft had to rescue a drunken Greg laying on a pub's counter, he decided enough was enough and he had to have a serious talk with his friend once he was sober. Mycroft brought Greg to his home instead of bringing him to his bare and cold flat, where everything reminded his friend about his cheating wife (and thanks the Lord she had left).

Mycroft laid Greg on his bed, took off his shoes and covered his friend with the duvet.

He slept in the spare room.

 

The third time in a week Greg woke up with a hangover he realized it wasn't his bed or his room, and then he saw the monogram on the sheets and smiled happily.

 

The “serious talk” was different from what Mycroft expected, and he realized Greg's sorrow was for the loss of time with the wrong person not for the loss of the wrong person itself.

“When I met you, I shouldn't had let you go away”

 

_I hear your heart beat next to me_

_I'm in love with you; I mean what I say_

_I'm in love with you, and you don't know_

_What it means to be with you_

 

 

Forever in times

 

The first time they woke up together was the moment they started to write their future.

 

_Heart-Heartbeat_

(Heart - Pet Shop Boys -  Actually -1987)


End file.
